


Before I Let You Go

by ipacialiera



Series: In the Recesses of the Mind [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Cup Noodle Love, Deepthroating, Deja Vu, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Reluctant Hero, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Saving the World, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipacialiera/pseuds/ipacialiera
Summary: Prompto and Noctis talk it out and fuck it out, one last time.Spoilers for the end of the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in my _In the Recesses of the Mind_ series. This installment was really annoying to write for whatever reason. It's set after Noctis emerges from the crystal. Italics denote a flashback.
> 
> This story is meant to be read after _[Uneasy Lies the Head](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9164485/chapters/20808262)_ and _[Submit Unto the Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9561644)_ but if you don't want to, do your thang dear reader. It would be appreciated though. Oh yeah, I've also finally realized it's 2017 and have created a tumblr like everyone else. Find me at [Prose Before Hoes](https://ipacialiera.tumblr.com/) where I'll be posting stories and other garbage there.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

As Noctis rode in Talcott’s truck, he was looking out the window and into the dark while struggling to maintain a conversation. The palpable darkness that engulfed Eos had a sinister undercurrent and was oppressive, making Noctis feel like his chest was filled with damp wool. He looked down and was surprised to see shaking hands.

Noctis was still trying to process Talcott’s revelation that ten years had passed. He looked at truck’s dashboard and at the five Cactuar figurines that Noctis had tracked down for Talcott. His brain hurt as he looked at them, trying to understand that they were over a decade old. He then looked at Talcott who sat not as a child but as a young man. He was mature, confident. The entire situation was surreal and Noctis felt a sense of vertigo.

“The guys said they’re near Hammerhead right now,” said Talcott as he hung up his cell phone. “So we’ll be meeting them there.”

Noctis was silent. Talcott resumed speaking, describing the nonstop nightmare that befell Eos since Noctis went into crystal stasis. Noctis let him control the conversation, not having much to contribute, and Talcott continued to describe the horrific state of the land. He eventually began giving him a rundown of what everyone was doing, speaking of “Iris the Daemon Slayer” and how Gladio and the others would help her with the hunts when they could. He then spoke of Prompto and Noctis’ heartbeat quickened upon hearing his name.

“…He tries to impress Miss Cindy but…she’s already married to her work.”

Noctis felt an ache in his chest and tried to change the subject.

“And Ignis?”

Talcott continued filling Noctis in. Noctis was disappointed and concerned to hear that the three men were not seen together often anymore. He wondered what happened for them to become so distant. Did they travel with Noctis simply to be glorified babysitters? Was everything they experienced only a result of royal obligations? The thoughts inevitably made him question his relationship with Prompto; how much of it was real, how much of it still remained. If Talcott’s comments regarding Prompto and Cindy were any indication, then Noctis didn’t think that there was much.

Despite all of this, Noctis couldn’t help but feel excited as he saw a bright floodlight illuminating the garage. As they turned into Hammerhead, he felt like jumping out of the truck before it could even stop. Instead, he nodded a thanks to Talcott and slowly exited the vehicle. Looking around, Noctis was saddened to see that current Hammerhead was far from the Hammerhead he remembered. He heard footsteps behind him and turned. Noctis felt bittersweet excitement as three familiar figures approached him. He had so much to say to them but he could only manage to utter the first thing that came to the forefront of his mind.

“Hey.”

* * *

Reunited, the four men were headed for Insomnia. Ever since he saw Noctis at Hammerhead, Prompto’s body was electric with joy and desire. He wasn’t surprised that after ten years he still felt the same as he did since day one. Prompto had given up on seeing him again about four years ago and had focused his energy on other things and other people. When he wasn’t trying to lose himself in his hunting, he was vainly trying to court Cindy. Both of them knew that it wasn’t going anywhere and that it wouldn’t ever go anywhere. Cindy knew Prompto would never truly give up on Noctis just as Prompto knew she would never give up her work. He felt guilty when he recognized that he was only trying to use Cindy as a distraction but she played along, knowing how desperately he needed to focus on someone else. The two continued their game as he wondered daily if he would see the only person he ever loved, again.

Prompto looked over at Noctis. He was grabbing at his collar, annoyed. He was in his Kingly Raiment while the other three men were in their Kingsglaive garb.

“As cool as this outfit is,” said Noctis, still grabbing at himself. “This shirt’s collar blows. Itchy.”

“Sucks to be you,” responded Gladio. “Because we’re pretty comfy. And we look badass.”

“Hell yeah,” Prompto chimed in. He did feel pretty cool. “The quality of these threads is awesome.” He held his arm out to Noctis. “I mean, feel this jacket.”

“If you ladies are done talking fashion,” interrupted Ignis. “I suggest that we make our final camp.”

The words silenced the group as they mulled over the gravity of that statement and the entire situation itself.

“There’s a campsite,” Noctis quietly observed as he pointed off to the distance over to an illuminated rune. The men made their way to the site. As Noctis and Gladio began unpacking, Prompto unfolded a chair and grabbed Ignis’ forearm.

“Iggy, sit.”

Ignis gently pulled his arm from Prompto’s grasp. “I assure you, Prompto, I am quite fine. In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve been doing this a long time. In both the light and the dark.”

Prompto put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “I know but, please, just…let us. Just relax for once.”

Ignis sighed and nodded. He lowered himself down to the chair and sat stiffly with his hands clasped in his lap. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Prompto smiled and shook his head. He doubted that Ignis would ever stop doting on them, even if his life depended on it.

Prompto looked around to see what he could help with. Gladio was trying to start a fire as Noctis was trying to set up the stove and the other cooking gear. The latter looked lost. Gladio nodded over to Noctis as he struck a knife and flint together.

“Go help him before he makes Ardyn’s job easy and blows us all up.”

Prompto smiled and made his way over to Noctis. Noctis had his arms crossed and was staring at the equipment as if it were completely alien.

“Shall I declare this battle a defeat?” Prompto asked, sneaking behind Noctis. He suppressed the urge to rub his shoulders. Noctis just shook his head, still staring.

“Have I ever told you guys how inept I am in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, probably as often as you told us how much you hate vegetables.” Prompto stood next to him and started to help. He felt his stomach flutter due to the proximity. “You still hate vegetables?”

“Unless someone has engineered them to taste like burgers during the past decade, then…yes.”

They continued to work together in a somewhat strained silence. Prompto didn’t really know how to broach any subject. He seemed to have lost the ability to form questions in general, let alone the important ones: what exactly Noctis had experienced during the past ten years, how he was feeling now, and what their relationship status was. He supposed that he didn’t really want to know. Prompto then thought, grimly, that it wouldn’t really matter since Noctis would cease to exist soon.

He set a small can of camping fuel down on the table and felt the beginnings of tears, pressing his lips together. Crying in front of Noctis and the others right now was the last thing he wanted to do. Noctis sensed a change in Prompto’s body language and gave him a side eye.

“You all right?” Noctis asked as he grabbed the fuel and poured it into what he hoped was the right tank on the stove. He didn’t look at Prompto, not wanting to put him on the spot for the time being. Prompto was grateful for this; he was certain that if Noctis looked at him head on, he would break down completely.

“Yeah,” Prompto whispered as they finished setting up. He cleared his throat and elbowed Noctis in the arm. “Look at you. Crown City Cook, starring soon-to-be King Noctis.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t go that far. Come on, let’s see if Gladio got the fire going.”

The fire was roaring and Gladio was getting ready to set up the tent. He looked at Prompto and Noctis.

“Everything good?”

Noctis nodded. “I…guess so.”

Prompto could see that Ignis finally sat back in his chair. He seemed to be enjoying the heat of the fire and was showing some semblance of relaxation. Ignis smiled.

“So. Who is going to cook?”

Noctis and Gladio suddenly touched their noses with an index finger. Prompto looked around, confused.

“Looks like it’s you, Blondie.” Gladio snickered.

“Huh? What the hell?” Prompto looked at Noctis, who just smiled and shrugged. Prompto’s shoulders sagged. “Aww, man…”

* * *

The four men were sitting around the fire in silence, finishing their food. Prompto sat with his fork in his hand, looking at the group and trying to make peace with the fact that this was the last dinner they would have with all four of them together.

“Mmm, I must say Prompto,” Gladio said, shoving his fork in his mouth. His words came out muffled. “This dinner is delectable.”

“Dude, it’s Cup Noodles,” said Prompto. “Of course you would think it is.”

“Yeah, but,” Gladio continued and slurped more noodles. “It tastes even better knowing your blood, sweat, and tears went into it. How long did it take you to boil the water again?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Gladio,” Ignis admonished, blowing on a forkful of noodles.

“Hey, man.” Prompto frowned. “I may be a former fat kid, but that doesn’t mean I know how to cook. Fast food is a beautiful thing.”

“And you guys want to criticize me,” Noctis said, smiling. Prompto looked at him. His smile was half-hearted and Prompto noticed that he had barely touched his food. He wished he knew what he was thinking. Noctis suddenly looked at Prompto, catching him staring. His face was unreadable and Prompto felt heat rise to his cheeks. Prompto looked down at his cup, scraping at the last remains of the noodles and refused to look back up. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Noctis’ voice.

“May I talk to you, Prompto? Privately?”

Prompto was still looking at his soup. “Sure.”

He put the noodles in his chair’s cup holder and got up. Noctis led him away from the campsite and Gladio and Ignis smiled.

“If we were still betting men,” said Ignis. “I’d say that you’d owe me some gil right about now.”

“Well…how about I give you 10,000 if we survive this fight, instead?”

Ignis nodded. “In that case, I’d like my payout in small bills, please. Easier to spend at the markets.”

* * *

The entire time that Noctis was leading Prompto, he was struggling to figure out what exactly he was going to say to him. Noctis knew that they were both emotional wrecks and he had several questions running through his mind that he doubted would ever come to fruition. He couldn’t help but ruminate over them though, and he constantly replayed the various scenarios that could unfold.

_What have you been doing for the past decade? What are we to each other? Are you fucking Cindy? Do you know how crazy I still feel about you? Will you laugh at me if I tell you I am scared shitless? Can I touch you like I used to?_

_Will you forget about me?_

“Noctis, I uh,” Prompto started, walking behind him. “I’m…uh--”

“We’re almost there. I don’t want to stray too far from camp in case something happens.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said quietly, grateful for the interruption.

Noctis didn’t lead Prompto far but, somehow, it was secluded and quiet. Quiet solitude was rare and was something Prompto was no longer used to. He looked up. The moon was full and the night sky was rife with twinkling stars that were mesmerizing. Prompto was surprised that they still decided to shine their bright light on the cesspool that Eos had become.

“The sky is pretty, huh?” Noctis asked. He sat on top of a small thatch of thick grass, he too looking up.

“Hey, don’t do that. You'll get dirty.”

Noctis shrugged. “Who cares? I’m sure I'm going to have more than dirt on me, soon.”

Prompto didn’t respond. He couldn’t.

“Sit down. Please.”

Prompto complied, sitting next to Noctis and crossing his legs. He sat at a respectable distance from him, trying not to assume anything. He had no idea where this was going and felt awkward as hell.

“This is awkward,” Prompto voiced his thoughts. “I feel like we’re back in Galdin Quay, that first night.”

Noctis smiled. “I can’t believe that was so long ago. So weird.”

“So embarrassing, you mean.” Prompto chuckled. He was starting to relax. “We were a mess.”

“Still are, probably.” Noctis paused. “I’ve missed you, Prompto.”

Prompto nodded and exhaled. “I’ve missed you too. So much.”

Noctis felt himself grow comfortable around Prompto almost immediately after the admission. The feeling was so familiar, so pleasant, like he was sliding into a pair of perfectly worn jeans. He was comfortable enough to start asking questions. He figured he should start asking them quickly, while he had both the nerve to ask and the willpower to keep his hands to himself.

“Why haven’t you been hanging around Gladio and Ignis all that much?”’

Prompto contemplated the question. He lifted a hand, motioning to Noctis before he dropped it in his lap.

“I guess it’s because you were gone. It’s not that we didn’t want to be around each other. Quite the opposite. It’s just that being around each other without you was too much to handle. Without you, we were fragmented. Constantly incomplete.”

“What…” Noctis began, moving on to his next question. “What’s been up with you and Cindy?”

Prompto chewed on the inside of a cheek.

“It’s a long story.”

“Are you fucking her?” The words came out before Noctis could stop them and had thinly veiled jealousy.

Prompto snickered, not expecting that at all. “No.”

“But Talcott said--“

“I…she’s just a distraction. I knew from the beginning that it wouldn’t go anywhere even if I wanted it to. She doesn’t want me. Which is okay.” Prompto started wringing his hands together, an old habit. “I didn’t think you were ever coming back, Noctis. That’s not an excuse though. I don’t know how to explain it other than no, I’m not. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Noctis was silent. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry or not but figured that wasting what little time they had left together on anger was pointless.

“I’ve thought about you every minute of every day since you disappeared,” Prompto continued. “Please don’t be angry. I’m sorry.”

Noctis moved closer to Prompto. “It’s okay. I’m not.”

Prompto shook his head. “No, it’s not. I’m a douche bag, I suck, I can’t believe I ever doubted that you would come back. I--“

“Need to shut up.” Noctis leaned in to kiss Prompto. It felt as wonderful as he remembered.

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered against his lips. Prompto turned towards Noctis to get a better angle and Noctis wrapped his arms around him. Noctis tried to intensify the kiss as Prompto grabbed him back. It felt so good to feel Prompto’s body pressed against his. Prompto stifled a laugh as Noctis’ facial hair tickled him a bit then suppressed a moan as their kissing fell into a deep, natural rhythm. He didn’t want to make too much noise and attract any daemons. He opened his mouth wide, readily allowing Noctis to dominate his mouth. They continued like this for some time with Prompto greedily taking what Noctis was giving. The two of them were lost in each other, experiencing a hypnotic feeling where time ceased to exist outside of the moment. Eventually, Noctis was the one who broke the kiss, tracing his tongue along Prompto’s lips as he tugged at his jacket.

“Take this fucking thing off,” Noctis ordered, kissing Prompto’s neck. He pulled back the collar of Prompto’s jacket as much as he could, sucking at the junction between neck and shoulder. Noctis knew the spot was sensitive for Prompto and sucked harder when he felt him take in a sharp breath.

“I can’t take it off with you biting my neck, Dracula.”

They kissed again as Prompto pulled off his jacket. Noctis followed suit, pulling off his cape and jacket and then began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Finally,” said Noctis as he pulled the shirt off, rubbing his neck. “I couldn’t take anymore.”

Prompto pushed Noctis back on the ground and straddled him. He latched a mouth to a nipple and Noctis moaned, running a hand through Prompto’s hair. Noctis rubbed his other hand over a well-defined shoulder and bicep, impressed with how in shape Prompto was.

“You’ve grown,” Noctis whispered as Prompto began dragging a lazy tongue across his chest to suck the other nipple. Prompto’s hand reached between them and he palmed Noctis’ crotch, feeling the hardness encased in his pants.

“So have you,” Prompto responded, licking his way up Noctis’ chest and neck, resting at his mouth. Noctis snickered at the double entendre then moaned as Prompto applied more pressure to his dick. Prompto tried unbuttoning Noctis’ pants before Noctis suddenly flipped them over, settling in between Prompto’s legs.

“Wait,” said Noctis. He was leaning over Prompto on his elbows and slowly ran both of his hands through Prompto’s hair. Prompto closed his eyes as he felt him place soft kisses all over his face. Still rubbing his hands through Prompto’s hair, Noctis stopped his kisses and stared at Prompto for a moment before he leaned his forehead against his, tenderly kissing his lips. The kiss was a stark contrast to the kiss they shared earlier; gentle and full of deep love versus feverish, raw passion. Prompto felt that he would gladly wait another ten years if he could feel this way again, just one more time. He would wait for the rest of his life.

Unexpectedly, Prompto’s eyes snapped open with concern. He felt Noctis’ lips quivering and straining against his own and felt wetness on his cheeks.

“Noctis.” Prompto turned his head to the side and Noctis’ face fell into the crook of his shoulder. He placed a hand on his back, feeling it shudder with sobs. “What’s wrong?”

Noctis started crying uncontrollably. Prompto could do nothing except try to console him and wait for him to stop. Eventually, Noctis sniffed, his face still in Prompto’s shoulder.

“That’s a silly question.” His voice was thick with emotion.

Prompto smiled wryly at his stupidity. “Yeah. Do you want to talk about it?”

Noctis began to shake his head, then slowly started nodding it. He pushed himself off of Prompto and sat up. Prompto could see his swollen face in the moonlight, a sight that made his heart hurt. 

“I’m just scared. I can’t believe it’s finally time.” Noctis exhaled. It came out as a shudder. “I’m stupid, I know. What was I expecting? I know there’s no other way. But…what if I can’t beat him?”

“That shouldn’t even be a question, Noctis.” Prompto sat up. “You know you will.”

“No, I don’t,” Noctis said firmly. He hesitated speaking his next words.

“But, really…what’s this all for, Prompto? If I win, I die. If he wins, I die. Either way, Ardyn wins. How am I supposed to be okay with that?”

Hearing Noctis say what Prompto had been trying to deny for so long made him feel sick to his stomach. Even though Noctis was correct, the words still sounded foreign to Prompto’s ears and he struggled to accept them. He had been rejecting reality for a very long time, trying hard to whitewash it with layers of ignorance. Looking up at the moon, he held back the tears that threatened to spill in order to try and stay strong for Noctis.

“I…” Prompto started, still staring at the moon. He was at a loss. “I really don’t know what to say other than you’re normal to feel this way. You would be abnormal if you didn’t.” Prompto paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. “I know I tell you that I love you all the time, but I can’t tell you enough how much I wish with all my heart that I could take your place. I yearn and pray for it to be possible. You’ve lived such a hard life and deserve to be happy and I’m sad to see it culminate this way, even though you’re allowing Eos to finally have a chance at peace.

“I am so greedy and desperate to keep you with me,” Prompto continued, looking at Noctis. “That I would rather live in a world of perpetual darkness than have you leave my side.” He finally felt tears slowly slide down his cheeks.

“When I was captured by Ardyn…” Prompto bit a lip. The memory of the experience was still vivid and always would be. “The thought of never seeing you again was worse than the torture. You have no idea how happy I was to hear your voice when you guys found me. You have no idea how much my memories of you helped me heal afterwards. But the pain that I felt back then doesn’t hold a candle to what I’m feeling now. I don’t want to lose you, Noctis, and it hurts like fucking hell. This pain I’m feeling is insurmountable.”

Noctis sniffed one last time, calming down. He gave a weak smile.

“For someone not knowing what to say, you sure said a lot.”

“Since when have I ever been known to stay quiet?”

“This is true.”

Prompto wiped at his tears. He sat up straighter and crossed his feet at the ankles, hugging his knees. As he looked up once more, he stared at the stars and wondered if a universe existed where he and Noctis had the opportunity to freely love each other, together in harmony.

“ _So dawn goes down to day; Nothing gold can stay._ ” Prompto recited part of an old poem he had heard in high school. Even though it was random, he felt the words fit the current situation. Noctis just looked at him and cocked an eyebrow in mild surprise.

“Wow, I can’t believe you remember that from literature, considering you don’t even know what day it is sometimes.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you stayed awake in school long enough to realize that we covered it in literature.”

They laughed and Noctis ran a finger along Prompto’s arm.

“I’m going to miss this,” said Noctis. “I mean…I’m going to miss everything about you. All the good times we’ve shared. But I’m going to miss laughing with you the most. Nobody has ever made me laugh the way you do. I love making you laugh, too. I love the sound of your voice when you do it. I live for it. That’s how I know I truly love you.” Noctis felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he said the words. Prompto leaned over and the two kissed.

“So, I guess we’re still together?” Noctis asked, gently pushing Prompto down on his back and kneeling above him.

“Always.”

Noctis leaned over to kiss Prompto again and spoke softly against his lips.

“Will you forget about me?”

Prompto grabbed Noctis by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. Noctis felt something explode in his chest, sending heat throughout his body and making him giddy. Prompto broke the kiss to whisper into Noctis’ ear, his breath sending shivers down Noctis’ neck and all the way down to his toes.

“Never.”

Noctis’ hand trailed down Prompto’s torso, sneaking a hand under his shirt and stopping at his belly button. He stuck a finger in there and felt Prompto’s body tense as he yelped.

“Come on.” Prompto laughed hard. “You know that feels weird.”

“I know.” Noctis continued his path down, settling at Prompto's crotch. “I just wanted to hear your laugh again.”

Prompto nipped at Noctis’ lips and frowned as he was being teased. Noctis grinned, pulling away with each bite as he started to tug on Prompto’s pants. Prompto lifted his hips to allow him to pull them and his underwear down to his knees and moaned as the cool air hit his skin. Prompto was fully hard; he had been for some time. He craned his neck to see Noctis teasing him again, who was kissing his stomach and thighs and purposely not paying any attention to his erection.

“Touch me,” Prompto begged.

Prompto squirmed as Noctis began slowly jerking him off, relishing the feeling of him in his hand once again. Noctis reached up, sliding under Prompto's shirt again and tweaked a nipple as he began thrusting into his hand. Noctis smiled, pleased with himself. He always enjoyed watching Prompto fall apart as a result of his touch.

“Shit.” Prompto placed a hand over Noctis’ and tried to encourage him to move faster. Noctis obeyed, increasing his speed. Prompto began panting and flung an arm over his eyes.

“Noctis, I’m going to come,” Prompto warned. He was embarrassed that he was going to finish so soon from just a hand job, but he wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer. Noctis suddenly removed his hand. Prompto cried out in frustration and was about to complain when he felt Noctis shift.

“Not yet.”

Noctis began massaging Prompto’s thighs and Prompto swallowed hard as he felt hot breath on him. Finally, Noctis extended his tongue, licking the top of Prompto’s dick excruciatingly slow. He choked out a moan and Noctis planted a quick kiss on the head before he swallowed most of his length.

“Noctis…” Prompto sat up on his elbows to watch Noctis’ head bob up and down at a torturous, leisurely pace. Noctis wrapped a hand around him and began moving it in synch with his mouth, continuing to suck with a smooth and unhurried speed. Prompto leaned his head back, gasping, and tried to focus on anything else but his looming orgasm. He clenched his fists when he felt Noctis move a hand between his ass, teasing a finger his entrance. Noctis altered his position to take even more of Prompto in his mouth and sped up. The sounds that Noctis’ sucking was making were wet and sloppy and Prompto couldn’t think of anything hotter. He bit his bottom lip hard and placed a hand on the back of Noctis’ head, trying to push deeper into his mouth. Prompto began speaking a low, incoherent mumble while Noctis inserted two fingers inside of him and began gently pumping. He clutched at Noctis’ head, thrusting into his mouth as far he could go. Prompto let out a series of screams as Noctis engulfed him completely; Noctis’ lips were base of his cock and his throat muscles were flexing.

“Oh shit, Noctis. Fuck!” The last word came out as a long, drawn out moan as Prompto held Noctis’ head in place. He felt himself grow numb. Everything was in slow motion as pressure moved through his body in a way that made him want to cry with relief. He moaned louder as his dick pulsed, spilling down Noctis’ throat in an orgasm that felt like death was the only outcome. After the pleasure transitioned to overstimulation, Prompto finally let go of Noctis. Noctis lifted his head quickly, swallowing the last of Prompto’s cum and gasping for air.

Prompto lifted a feeble hand to touch Noctis, chest heaving. He felt exhausted and helpless. “Sorry.”

Noctis removed his fingers from Prompto and pulled himself up to lie down next to him. An arm was wrapped around Noctis as he caressed a sweaty cheek.

“It’s okay. I liked it.”

“I feel like you literally sucked the life out of me. I can’t move.”

Noctis smiled. “Well, maybe we should take a break. But I’m not done with you yet, bigmouth.” 

Prompto felt his eyelids grow heavy and his breath become steadier. The fatigue began to set in, covering him like a warm blanket.

“Sorry,” he said again, speaking softly. “I've always been a screamer.” His eyes fluttered shut. “Hug me, Noctis.”

Noctis did so, hugging him tightly. He placed his head on Prompto’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. The two lay in silence for a while until Noctis began fidgeting. Prompto opened his eyes and wrapped his arm tighter around Noctis.

“I wish there was some way I could keep you,” Prompto whispered.

“I do too.” Noctis sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.”

Prompto was confused. “What do you mean?”

“My promise.” Noctis tried not to cry again. “To create a heaven for us. I’ve created a hell instead.”

Prompto remembered what Noctis promised during their first night together in Galdin Quay. He shook his head in disbelief.

“Noctis,” Prompto began. “You are a thing of beauty, inside and out. Every moment that I’ve spent with you has been heaven.” He lifted Noctis’ head by the chin and gave him a tender kiss.

“I want you,” said Noctis.

Prompto nodded, sitting up to take his boots and the remainder of his clothing off. Noctis stood up to do the same and they were finally naked, both of them trying to commit the sight to memory one last time. Noctis kneeled down onto the grass and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs. Prompto positioned himself between them and spread them a little wider. He looked at Noctis, apologetic.

“It’s been a while,” he said, sliding down onto his stomach. “It’s probably going to hurt a little bit.”

“I don’t care.”

Prompto slid his mouth around Noctis’ cock, flattening his tongue on the head and savoring the taste of him. Noctis gasped and after a few more licks, Prompto kissed his way down Noctis’ shaft and scrotum and slipped his hands underneath to spread and lift his ass. Noctis held his breath, his body humming with anticipation.

“Oh, fuck,” Noctis hissed between his teeth.

Prompto worked his way to Noctis’ entrance, circling his tongue around the outer area. Noctis reached down to push Prompto’s face deeper into his ass and Prompto began licking him languidly, trying to pay Noctis back for earlier while also trying to lubricate him as much as he can. When Prompto stuck his tongue inside, Noctis groaned and began slowly stroking himself.

“I want it now. Please.” The words were hurried, lustful.

Without delay, Prompto got into position and guided himself to Noctis’ entrance. They both moaned as he slowly slid inside and Prompto gasped as the feeling of extreme tightness surrounded him. He began moving at a safe, moderate pace until Noctis grabbed an ass cheek, pushing him harder.

“Give it to me. Give everything to me,” pleaded Noctis. “I want to feel you forever.”

Prompto leaned in and hitched Noctis’ legs over his shoulders. Kissing a calf, Prompto moved harder and faster, fully controlling the deep penetration. Noctis lifted his hips, deepening the penetration even more, and he reached between them to touch himself again, frantically.

“Prompto,” Noctis wailed. His voice was strained and needy.

“Yes…come for me.”

Noctis stroked himself hard a few more times before he felt a familiar prickling sensation that blurred the line between pleasure and pain. He cried out and came all over his stomach, breathing in short, rapid bursts while his legs slid weakly from Prompto’s shoulders. Prompto straightened and clutched Noctis’ hips. He gave two more hard thrusts before coming himself, head rolling back, mouth gaped open in a silent scream. He sank somewhat ungracefully on top of Noctis, their bodies sweaty and heaving. Prompto kissed Noctis. It was soft, slow, and comforting and made Noctis feel safe in the face of what was to come.

They embraced each other for a long time, slowly coming back down to cold reality as their euphoria faded.

“We should go,” Prompto said as he sat up and grabbed his clothes. He was reluctant to leave, but he knew they needed to get back to camp to try and get some rest.

“Yeah.” They dressed in silence and their hearts sank with every article of clothing they put back on. When they were finished, Prompto held out his hand and Noctis took it. They walked slowly and clasped their hands together, leaning closely into one another. As they reached the edge of camp, Noctis stepped in front of Prompto to stop him.

“Noct?”

Noctis placed his hands on Prompto’s cheeks. He was smiling warmly.

“Give me one last kiss,” he whispered as he inched closer to Prompto’s lips. “Before I have to let you go.”

* * *

_During a rare respite, King Regis called on his son to spend some time in the royal gardens. They were in an area free from interruptions with the exception of one nearby guard. Regis sat on a bench, basking in the warm sunlight as he tried to read a book. Noctis was doing cartwheels in the grass and was demanding his father’s attention._

_“Dad, look at me!” Noctis continued to circle the garden with his cartwheels._

_Regis smiled, setting his book down on his lap. “Take heed not to do too many, Noctis. You’ll get dizzy.”_

_“Nuh-uh,” replied Noctis before he promptly fell down on his behind. He grimaced and held a hand to his head, swaying slightly._

_Regis smiled and lifted his book. “I know many things. One of them being that no one can do cartwheels forever.”_

_Noctis looked at his father. There was a sudden shift to his mood. His eyes were pensive, then questioning. Regis could feel Noctis looking at him and set his book down again._

_“Yes, son?”_

_“You know a lot?” Noctis sat back on his hands and stretched out his legs, kicking his toes together and looking down at the grass. He was suddenly shy and Regis was going to ask what was bothering him before he lifted his head and continued._

_“What does love feel like?”_

_Regis opened his mouth, then closed it. It was a loaded, yet delicate question that he wasn’t sure he would be able to answer._

_“Well…” Regis began. “There are many kinds of love. There is the love a parent feels for a child, there is love that one feels for a friend. Then, there is romantic love. That’s different.”_

_“Romantic love,” said Noctis. “What does it feel like?”_

_Regis reflected on the question for a moment._

_“It is hard to explain, my son.”_

_“Try.”_

_Regis chuckled. He should have known Noctis wouldn't let him off so easily._

_“Well,” Regis began. “When you feel romantic love, you feel many emotions at once. Confusion, excitement, happiness. Fear. You almost feel a sense of pain, deep in your chest. As if the idea of not having the person you have fallen in love with is physically painful.”_

_“Is…” Noctis was quiet. “Is that what you felt like with Mom?”_

_Regis licked his lips and nodded. “Yes. It is.”_

_Noctis crawled over to Regis’ side. He crossed his arms on one of his father’s thighs and put his head down. Regis ran a gentle hand through Noctis’ wild black hair._

_“What was the first thing you noticed about her?”_

_Regis smiled, recalling the moment he met his wife. He felt his throat grow tight._

_“Her eyes,” he responded. It came out raspy and he swallowed hard. “She had the most beautiful blue eyes, like yours. They sparkled with a radiance like no other.”_

_Noctis closed his eyes, trying to picture his mother. Disappointment filled him when he could only envision a faceless phantom._

_“What made you fall in love with her?”_

_“Her laugh.” Regis didn’t hesitate. “She had the silliest laugh that I had ever heard come out of such a beautiful woman. When she would find something particularly funny, she would smile wide and scrunch her nose like this…” Noctis looked up at his father as Regis tried to imitate her. Regis looked like he just smelled Malboro breath. “And she would laugh this…absolutely ridiculous laugh that sounded like a baby donkey.”_

_Noctis sat up completely, brow furrowed. “A baby donkey? That’s not nice, Dad.”_

_Regis gave a slight smile, replaying his wife's laugh in his mind. “Well, that’s how she sounded. And I loved it. I loved everything about her. I will love her until the day I die and beyond. That’s the thing about romantic love, Noctis. You love the person unconditionally, no matter what their faults may be, and true love lasts forever. There are no boundaries. Time has no meaning when it comes to love.”_

_Noctis nodded._

_“I have another question, Dad.”_

_Regis ran his hand through Noctis’ hair again, tucking a lock behind an ear._

_“Ask away, my child.”_

_“Can you love someone that is the same as you?” Noctis paused. “I mean…can a girl love a girl? Can I love a boy? What if you love more than one person?”_

_Regis hesitated. That was a question he really didn’t know if he could answer._

_“I overheard some of the Kingsglaive talking about a man loving another man one day,” Noctis said quietly. He looked down at his hands which were now fiddling with his shorts. “Some of the things they were saying weren’t very nice, at all.”_

_Regis bent over and pulled Noctis into his lap. He held him close and firmly._

_“Noctis,” Regis began. “People say mean things, but that doesn’t mean they are correct. The beautiful thing about love is that it does not discriminate. One cannot help loving whom they love, despite how much they try to do otherwise. So, if a girl loves a girl, or a boy loves a boy, or if a person loves more than one person…it is okay. As long as you are true to yourself and the other person, or people, and cause no harm, there is nothing that anyone can say or do that will make your love feel wrong._

_“Your destiny is to succeed me as king one day,” Regis continued. “You will be responsible for the lives of millions of people and will have to rule this land with an unwavering sense of integrity and equity. There will be many stressful times where you will doubt yourself. But you should never doubt when you fall in love and whom you fall in love with. I want you to be able to rule with someone you love, by your side, regardless if that person is a boy or a girl. I will be proud of you, and them, without question.”_

_Noctis nodded as his eyes began to water. He hugged his father, wrapping his arms around Regis’ neck tightly and closing his eyes as he cried._

_“The only thing a parent wants for their child is for them to be happy,” said Regis, pulling Noctis closer and lightly setting his chin on top of his head. “All I ever want for you is the ability to pursue happiness, Noctis. I love you.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that.
> 
> The poem Prompto references is _[Nothing Gold Can Stay](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/nothing-gold-can-stay)_ by Robert Frost.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, lovelies. Thank you for reading!


End file.
